My Past Love
by tsuki11
Summary: Magnus is very secretive with his past sometimes. But when his past lover, Ren Stefestano, has been diagnosed with a life threatening case of pneumonia that could kill her any second. It's getting harder to hind her from Alec.


Ok this is just another story idea I had. So tell me what you think and I write more if you like it!

Magnus's POV

I slowly walked through the blank, white halls of the hospital to her room. How long had it been sense I'd last seen her? Forty? No, Fifty years. No that couldn't be right it was on her thirty-fourth birthday.

It'd been almost sixty-three years sense I'd last seen Ren Baker, now Ren Defestano. All because I hadn't been cautious enough. It had all been my fault that the once beautiful, adventurous, lively girl I knew had to spend the rest of her life with that horrid man. What was once a ferocious lion, was now a tame house cat.

As I reached door 611 I hesitated not sure what I would fine beyond this door. Would she be mad for what had happened in the past, or to sick to even get angry? I finally obtained the courage I needed to open the door. I cringed as the smell of sickness hit me and the sound of heavy breathing filled my ears.

I saw her flail and short figure on the white, hospital bed. I almost laughed when I remembered how short she used to look next to me being only 5'1". She had changed so much from time. Her hair now gray instead of brown and curly like it used to be. Her skin was now paler and had wrinkles from age littering it. Not to mention the fact that she had somehow managed to get even thinner. How many times did I tell her to eat her food?

"M-M-Magnus?" She asked as her luminous green eyes fluttered open.

"It's me," I said as I sat down in the chair beside her bed.

" I assume you got my letter then?"

As a matter of fact I had. At first it hadn't made any sense at all because I never get mail. Mean real, delivered by the post office mail. I usually just get either fire messages from the Clave or emails from my friends.

" Yes, but there's one thing I still don't get. Why should you apologize to me? It's my fault you had to spend your whole life with that horrid man."

" So! Because of me you were ran out of town, had to start-"She went into a coughing fit . Her voice was still scraggly but it was getting better the more she talked. "To start over, and leave Michael and Franklyn behind. And you can't tell me they weren't the best friends you'd ever had because you said so yourself."

" Your right about the Michael and Franklyn part, but at least I wasn't confined to a house to be some jerks wife!" I practically yelled.

" I'd hope not! By the time he'd put the ring on your figure you would of ripped his head off!" She exclaimed as we both laughed hysterically. Finally when the room became quite. We both thought of what it would have been like if that fateful day hadn't have happened. If they hadn't have found out I was a warlock.

" Magnus we both know we wouldn't have been able to hind it for forever. I would have aged while you remained forever nineteen. You didn't have any family members that were still alive, not even any distant cousins. Plus we wouldn't have been able to have a child."

In my head I knew she was right, but heart didn't want to believe it. I had loved her and I still did. We had even became engaged and planned the wedding. We had both gone to or fittings for our outfits and were just to tired to care about being cautious. Then the worst thing happened.

"My parents found out by accident. They could have found out even if they'd tried. I don't even blame them for wanting me to marry to Cedric anymore! They just wanted the best for me." She paused for a second as she coughed and tried to catch her breath. "I found peace with myself a long while ago Magnus. The question is did you?" She asked raising her eyebrow quizzically like she used to all those years ago.

"It took awhile but I finally did." I said in a low voice.

" Who is he?"

" Al-wait how'd you know it was a he?"

" You were always more hesitate to tell me about the boyfriends of your past. Magnus, you know I'll love you no matter what." She said smiling.

I sighed. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her. " His name is Alexander Lightwood and I'm completely in love with him. The problem is that he's in love with this guy that will never love him back, and I to reassure myself that he even likes me at all." Wow, it felt better than I thought it would to get that out.

"It'll be ok, Magnus." She was beginning to sound worse and coughing every few words. " Just don't give up on him, please? Do it for me. Love him like you should have got to me and him love you like I should have with you."

"Ren, I-"

" Sir, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to come back later when she had time to rest." said the nurse that was giving her a dose of medicine, to help her sleep I'm guessing.

"See you tomorrow then, Ren." I turned to leave, but she called me back so see could whisper something in my ear.

"Promise me you will."

"I promise." I said and kissed her forehead before making my back to the door where I would have to reenter those dull, white halls. I wonder if they'd let me redecorate?

Hehe they will if I want them to Maggie…how does purple paint with sparkles sound?

11:)


End file.
